Uncanny Wolfsbane
by The Uncanny R-Man
Summary: Chapter 6: When Rahne finds out that the Purifiers have popped up again in Scotland, and her biological father is leading them, she demands to be part of the team to take them out. Part of the Uncanny Marvel Universe.
1. Hunter's Moon: Part 1

**Uncanny Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 1: Hunter's Moon- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics._

_

* * *

_

**Salem Centre-**

It was a typically grey night in Salem Centre. It had just recently been raining and puddles still dotted the ground. Most people had decided to stay inside and shelter from the rain.

Mr McLeod, the owner of McLeod's Jewellery, had decided to finish early and head on home. It had been a slow day and he really wanted to get home to his wife.

McLeod had stood up on a stool to activate the burglar alarm by the door. He would have to leave through the back door.

A trio of men barged into the store, almost sending Mr McLeod tumbling off the stool on which he was perched.

'Hey, watch it!' Mr McLeod snapped at the man. 'What're you trying to do, kill me?'

'Not unless you do as we tell you.' The guy in charge answered as he pulled a gun on Mr McLeod. 'Don't go and do anything dumb like call the cops, okay?'

Mr McLeod simply nodded silently and moved back to let the goons go on with their business. Jewellery could always be replaced, his life not so much.

'Wow, look at all this stuff…' A second goon grinned as he smashed open a glass case with a hammer. 'How much do you think this haul's gonna make us?'

'Now ain't the time to do the math.' The head goon replied, his gun still aimed at Mr McLeod. 'Count it when we get back. Just snatch what you can and get outta here.'

The other two goons did as their boss told them and grabbed hands full of diamond necklaces and golden rings. Once they had filled up their bags, they headed back to their boss.

'Thanks for the cooperation, old man.' The lead goon nodded, before clubbing Mr McLeod over the head with the butt of his gun. 'Let's get outta here.' He ordered his minions. 'It's only a matter of time before somebody sees us and calls the cops.'

The trio of goons dashed out to their getaway vehicle and leapt inside. No sooner had the engine started up when something large and heavy dropped onto the roof.

'What the…?' The goon in charge growled. 'Get out there and see what it is.'

'But boss…' The third goon gulped. 'What if it's Spider-Man or something?'

'It ain't gonna be Spider-Man, ya doofus.' The second goon rolled his eyes. 'He's in Manhattan. We're in Salem Centre. If we bump into anybody it's gonna be the X-Men.'

The second goon then realised what he had just said.

'Aww crap, it's the X-Men.' The goon grimaced. 'We are dead meat, man! Dead meat! That Wolverine's a freaking psycho! I don't wanna die! _I don't wanna die!_'

The boss was just about to tell his lackey to quit his whining when whatever it was that had dropped onto the roof punched right through and grabbed him by the collar.

The two other goons just gawked in fear at the grey furry hand that pulled their boss out of the car.

'Oh God, no!' The boss yelled. 'No, please! _**NOOOOOO!!**_'

'Let's get outta here!' Thug number three screamed as he leapt out of the door. Their was no saving the boss, he was most probably being devoured by whatever it was that had pulled him out of the car.

Goon number two stopped running and turned back whatever it was that had grabbed the boss. What he saw chilled him to the bone. It was some sort of half-man half-wolf creature and it looked like it was just about to bite the head off their boss. The goon didn't hesitate as he ran as fast as he could to try and catch up with his partner.

* * *

**The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, the next morning-**

Not surprisingly, the aborted robbery on McLeod's had made the morning news. Trish Tilby was reporting from in front of the store with a bemused-looking Mr McLeod.

'I don't get it…' Mr McLeod said. 'The last thing I remember was getting clobbered, then waking up to find that somebody had returned everything that the thieves had stolen. It was all there. Right down to the smallest diamond.'

'What do you think of claims that the person that thwarted the thieves was some sort of werewolf vigilante?' Ms Tilby asked. 'This is the third attack on thieves in a week. Do you think this could be some sort of trend?'

'Heck, it's not like that's the weirdest thing that's happened here.' Mr McLeod shrugged. 'We've got the X-Men living just up the road. Say, didn't you used to date one of them? What was his name…? The big blue guy…'

Trish Tilby turned from Mr McLeod an looked straight into the camera, swiftly changing the subject.

'This is Trish Tilby reporting from Salem Centre, back to you, Evan.'

Sitting watching the news report were Rahne Sinclair and her family. Her techno-organic husband Warlock, her three children Moira, Seth, and Doug, her foster mother Moira MacTaggart, and Sean Cassidy, Moira's partner. They all turned to regard Rahne.

'What? Ye dinnae seriously think that I was the one that beat up those thugs, do ye?' Rahne scoffed. 'Pull the other one! I was here all night, remember?'

'You have to admit that it looks pretty suspicious, honey.' Warlock explained. 'Who knows what sort of thing goes on once we fall asleep?'

'Did you really beat up the baddies, mummy?' Little Moira looked up at her mother.

'Did you kill them, mummy?' Seth asked. 'Huh? Did you?'

'I didn't beat anybody up!' Rahne threw her hands up in exasperation. 'I already told ye, I was here all night! Check the security cameras if ye dinnae believe me!'

'If ye are no' the one behind it, then who was?' Moira Senior wondered.

'Remember a few years ago when there were rumours about some sort of werewolf roaming San Francisco?' Sean thought out loud. 'What if he's upped sticks and come here?'

'It cannae be him.' Rahne shook her head. 'That werewolf killed or maimed his victims, and these hardly had a scratch on them.'

'Well, I guess we'd better look into this then.' Warlock shrugged. 'We can't have anybody stealing your shtick, can we honey?'

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Unfortunately, Rahne and her family weren't the only ones that had been watching the news. Kraven the Hunter was taking particular interest in the news broadcast as well. This wasn't the original Kraven, however. He was long gone. This Kraven was Alyosha Kravinoff, illegitimate son of the original. Alyosha had decided to follow in the footsteps of the father he hardly knew. He had encountered Spider-Man several times, but had grown tired of the Wall-Crawler and decided to move on to different prey.

Alyosha picked up a pair of tongs and used them to inspect the latest batch of silver bullets that he had just created.

'Heh. To think I never use to believe in all that werewolf nonsense.' The son of Kraven chuckled to himself as he examined one silver bullet. 'Why not Frankenstein's Monster or Dracula?'

Once the silver bullets had sufficiently cooled, Alyosha loaded them into a hunting rifle.

'Perhaps after all this I should consider a job hunting mythological beasts.' Alyosha mumbled to himself as he slung the rifle over his shoulder. 'I wonder if there's such a thing as a hydra…'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: Hunter's Moon- Part 2**

_Who is this werewolf vigilante? Will Rahne be able to discover his true identity? What about Kraven the Hunter? Will he be able to catch his prey? Tune in next time to find out…_


	2. Hunter's Moon: Part 2

**Uncanny Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 2: Hunter's Moon- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics._

* * *

**Salem Centre-**

The techno-organic being known as Warlock watched in bemusement as the person sitting in the car beside him fiddled with the dial on the radio.

'Oh come on…' Rahne Sinclair muttered to herself as she tried to find the station she wanted. 'Where is it…?'

'Honey, what are you doing?' Warlock enquired.

'I'm trying to find the football results.' Rahne explained. 'Scotland's playing a World Cup qualifying match against Norway and I want to find out the results.'

'Oh, I know this!' Warlock snapped his fingers in recognition, a big grin on his face.

'Ahh! Don't tell me!' Rahne shushed her partner. 'I want to find out for myself.'

'Why would American radio stations be reporting on the Scotland results anyway?' Warlock asked. 'I doubt you'll even be able to find the results on that radio anyway.'

'This is a digital radio, remember?' Rahne reminded him. 'Now shush, I'm sure this is the right station. '

Warlock did as he was told and kept quiet as his companion listened to the results.

'And now, for the results of the FIFA World Cup qualifying match between Norway and Scotland…' The announcer said. 'Norway four Scotland nil.'

Warlock looked over at the young Scotswoman sitting beside him to try and gauge her reaction. Rahne would be in no doubt unhappy at the result.

'Not one word.' Rahne glowered at him as she switched off the radio.

'I don't see what's so important anyway.' Warlock shrugged. 'Since when have you ever been interested in football?'

Rahne just kept her lips pursed and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring out of the window.

'I don't see any sign of this mysterious werewolf vigilante.' The Technarc reported as he looked out through the windscreen. 'How do you know we'll even catch any sight of him?'

'This place is rife with criminal activity.' Rahne responded. 'If this vigilante shows up anywhere, it'll be here.'

'Great.' Warlock rolled his eyes. 'So we're equally as likely to get carjacked.'

'You worry too much.' Rahne scoffed at her partner's suggestions. 'We're perfectly safe where we are.'

As if on cue, somebody yanked open the car door.

'Get out of the car!' The thug demanded, brandishing a gun at the car's occupants.

'Hey, let's not be hasty here.' Warlock said as he held up his hands in defence. 'We don't want any trouble.'

'I freaking mean it, man!' The thug yelled at the pair. 'Get outta the car or I'll blast you both.'

'You don't have any idea who we are, do you?' Rahne rolled her eyes.

'Get outta the freaking car!' The would-be carjacker yelled. 'I'm not gonna tell you again!'

The carjacker didn't get a chance to repeat himself again as something large, grey, and furry tackled him, sending him sprawling against some nearby garbage cans.

Rahne looked on dumbstruck as she recognised the grey figure.

'Hrim..._Hrimhari?!_' The Scottish mutant spluttered in disbelief. 'What's he doing here?'

Rahne stepped out of the car and approached the Asgardian Wolf prince.

'Hrimhari, is it really you?'

'Aye, it is.' The wolf prince confirmed. 'I wish that our reunion was under more pleasant circumstances.'

The carjacker took aim at he new arrival. There was no way he was going to be taken down by some overgrown mutt.

'I would not do that if I were you.' Hrimhari told the carjacker. 'That would not be a wise choice at all.'

'Ye'd better do as he says.' Rahne recommended. 'Give yourself up while all your bones are nice and unbroken.'

The carjacker did as he was told and surrendered his gun to Rahne, who in turn tossed it in a nearby dumpster.

'So I take it you're this mysterious werewolf vigilante that's all over the news.' Rahne said.

'It would seem that my exploits have indeed become famous.' Hrimhari nodded as he secured the carjacker for the authorities.

'You know, there are easier ways to attract my attention.' Rahne pointed out.

'It matters not.' Hrimhari responded. 'Now I am here, we can truly be together again.' The redheaded Scotswoman sighed sadly.

'Yes, about that…' Rahne grimaced as she rubbed the back of the neck. 'It's good to see you and all, but I'm kind of…'

Rahne held up her hand, displaying her wedding ring.

'Ah, I see.' Hrimhari nodded in understanding. His head lowered sadly. 'Your heart belongs to another.'

'Sorry.' Rahne apologised. 'It's been so long since we last met. I've moved on.'

'I understand.' Hrimhari sighed sadly. 'It was thoughtless of me to believe that you would wait for me.'

'What do you say about coming back with us so I can explain everything?' Rahne suggested. 'I think it'd be more comfortable back at the Mansion.'

'Perhaps that would be best.' Hrimhari agreed. 'The authorities will be here soon.'

Rahne led the wolf prince into the waiting car. Warlock looked over the passenger's seat and greeted Hrimhari with a grin.

'Why, hello there stranger.' The techno-organic stranger smiled. 'What brings you to fair Midgard?'

'It's a long story.' Rahne answered as she started up the car.

'What?' Warlock snickered. 'It's not like Hrimhari came here to try and win your heart or anything.' Rahne's glare only confirmed his comments. 'Oh…'

* * *

**The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning-**

Hrimhari was walking through the woods surrounding the grounds of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. He had made a woeful mistake in travelling to Midgard. He should have thought that his love mad moved on since they had last met during all that business when Hela tried to take over Asgard. **(1)**

_**SNAP!**_

Hrimhari snapped back to reality as he heard the sound of somebody stepping on a twig. The wolf prince sniffed the air to try and gauge whether the person was friend or foe. He didn't recognise the stranger's scent.

_**BLAM!**_

Pain shot through Hrimhari's shoulder as the stranger shot him.

'Ahh! Foul villain!' The wolf prince growled. 'You shall pay for this effrontery!'

'Sorry, I didn't understand a single word of that.' Alyosha Kravinoff smirked as he emerged from the shadows and took aim at Hrimhari once more. 'I'm going to make a pretty penny out of your hide, werewolf.'

_**BLAM!**_

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Hunter's Moon- Part 3**

_With Hrimhari in the clutches of Karen the Hunter, it's up to Rahne to save him._

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_The New Mutants reunited with Hrimhari and the Asgardians to take on Hela in _New Mutants #80-87.


	3. Hunter's Moon: Part 3

**Uncanny Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 3: Hunter's Moon- Part 3**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics._

_

* * *

_

**The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning-**

A russet-furred wolf trotted through the trees surrounding the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Every couple of steps the wolf would stop to sniff the air. It stopped beside a tree with dark red droplets smeared on its trunk. The wolf sniffed the reddish smears and sensed the all too familiar metallic tang of blood.

The wolf reared up on its hind legs and slowly changed into a more humanoid form. Rahne Sinclair frowned as she probed the smear of blood with a finger.

'Well, I guess we know what's been taking Hrimhari so long.' Rahne thought out loud. The Scottish werewolf pressed her finger to her ear to speak to her foster mother. 'Moira, I think I know what's happened to Hrimhari. He's been shot.'

'Is he okay?' Moira MacTaggart asked concernedly.

'I cannae see or smell any other sign of him.' Rahne responded, shaking her head. 'There's another scent here, but I cannae tell who it is. Whoever it is must have taken Hrimhari.'

'Then ye'd better return to the mansion, lass.' Moira told her. 'We'll be able to track him in the car.'

* * *

**Later-**

Rahne and Moira were in the latter's car as they headed out to track down the missing Wolf Prince. They were joined by Warlock and Banshee. Warlock was directing the group with his sensors tracking Hrimhari's life force signature. Sean Cassidy was there in case the group needed any backup. He wouldn't have been much of a gentleman if he let two women head off on a possibly dangerous rescue mission on their own.

'Who would want to kidnap Hrimhari?' Moira asked. 'We're the only ones that know he's here.'

'It could be any sort of Asgardian beasties.' Sean replied. 'Perhaps he has some Frost Giants on his tail.'

'Turn right here.' Warlock ordered Moira, pointing at a corner ahead.

'That other scent in the forest didnae smell like a Frost Giant.' Rahne frowned. 'Whoever snatched Hrimhari was human.'

'Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough.' Moira shrugged as she turned a corner near several blocks of apartments. 'God knows what'll happen if anything bad happens to Hrimhari. I don't think Thor will be best pleased if one of his subjects come to harm on our watch.'

'I don't think it'll come to that, lass.' Sean shook his head. 'Hrimhari's the Wolf Prince of Asgard, I'm sure he can handle himself.'

* * *

**Inside the apartment block-**

In the basement of one of the apartment blocks, Alyosha Kravinoff, the son of the original Kraven the Hunter, was going about his evil business. Hrimhari was chained to the wall, struggling to escape while Kraven heated up his skinning tools.

'You have no idea what trouble you have wrought upon yourself, mortal.' Hrimhari growled. 'I have friends. They will not be best pleased once they discover my absence.'

'I don't particularly care, werewolf.' Kraven shrugged. 'By the time these so-called friends of yours arrive, I would have skinned you and moved on.'

'I am no ordinary werewolf.' Hrimhari growled. 'I am Hrimhari, the Wolf Prince!'

'That just means your pelt will go for even more money.' Kraven grinned. 'You're going to make me a pretty penny.' Hrimhari growled angrily and tried to lash out at his captor. Unfortunately for the Wolf Prince, Kraven had injected him with a drug to dull his strength.

'I shot you full of enough drugs to kill several herds of elephants.' Kraven told his captive. 'I was hoping that you'd be unconscious by the time I'd starting the skinning process, but I guess I underestimated the dose. No matter. That just means the whole thing will be a little more messy.'

Kraven stepped over to where he ha placed his tools. He picked up a rather vicious-looking skinning knife.

'Now, let us begin…'

_**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!**_

'What in the…?' Kraven hissed as he put down his knife and trudged up the stairs to see who it was that dared to disturb him. 'Who could possibly know that I'm here?'

_**SCREEEEEEE!!**_

There was an ear-piercing shriek as the basement door shattered into splinters. The force threw Kraven back down the stairs.

'Well, I guess this is the right place.' Banshee said as he led Rahne and the others into the basement.

'Hrimhari! Are you okay?' Rahne called down to the Wolf Prince.

'I am relatively unharmed.' Hrimhari called back. 'The varlet was going to skin me and sell my pelt.'

'Then it looks like we arrived just in time.' Warlock noted as he freed Hrimhari from his bonds. 'Who is this guy, any way?'

'Alyosha Kravinoff.' Banshee answered. 'Son of Sergei Kravinoff, otherwise known as Kraven the Hunter.'

'I guess he heard about the rumours of the werewolf vigilante and wanted to cash in.' Moira surmised. 'Well, he isnae going anywhere now.'

'Ooh…' Kraven groaned as he struggled to get up to his feet. 'What happened…?'

'I told you my friends would come to my aid, mortal.' Hrimhari scowled as he grabbed Kraven by the scruff of his neck and hoisted him to his feet. 'Now, give me one reason why I should not make you pay for this effrontery.'

'I think that's enough now, Hrimhari.' Rahne said as she put a calming hand on the Wolf Prince's shoulder. 'He isnae going anywhere, so there's no teed tae spill any more blood.'

'Perhaps you are right.' Hrimhari nodded as he dropped Kraven unceremoniously back on the ground. 'He will face justice at the hands of the local authorities.'

* * *

**Later-**

Alyosha Kravinoff had been handed over to the authorities, so Rahne and the others had returned to the Xavier Institute. Rahne had offered Hrimhari a place to stay, but the Wolf Prince politely refused. He had travelled to Midgard to be with the woman he loved, but her heart belonged to another. There was nothing in Midgard for him now.

'Are you sure that there isnae any way we can convince ye t'stay?' Rahne enquired.

'I am honoured by your offer, but I cannot stay.' Hrimhari explained. 'Your life has moved on. Mine should have done the same. I did not even contemplate that the woman I once loved had moved on in her life. You have your own family now. I do not wish to spoil it for you.'

'If that's yuir wish.' Rahne nodded in understanding. 'Make sure y'call next time, okay?'

'Perhaps that would be a better idea.' Hrimhari smiled slightly.

The wind started to pick up, blowing about the branches of the trees. Rahne shielded her eyes as a figure flew down form the sky.

'Greetings, Wolf Prince.' Thor greeted Hrimhari. 'I believe you do require passage back to Midgard.'

'Aye, indeed I do.' Hrimhari nodded. 'I no longer have any business in Midgard.'

'Very well.' Thor nodded in understanding. 'If you are ready, then we must make haste. Jarvis has a rather fetching-looking ham in the refrigerator and I would like to try it before She-Hulk eats it all.'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: Team Wolfsbane-**

_Rahne takes the triplets shopping. Surely nothing could possibly go wrong. Unfortunately, Seth is in a naughty mood._


	4. Team Wolfsbane

**Uncanny Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 4: Team Wolfsbane**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

_

* * *

_

**The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning-**

'No! I don't want to!'

'Come on, Seth.' Rahne Sinclair said as she struggled to get her son dressed. 'Everybody else is ready. Ye don't was t' keep them waiting, do ye?'

'Don't wanna go!' Seth sulked, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Now Seth, be nice.' Rahne told her son. 'If ye don't get dressed, then I wilnae be able to buy ye any nice things, will I?'

Seth thought about that for a moment before allowing his mother to dress him. Rahne smiled to herself as she wrapped up her son against the cold. She didn't know why people complained that being a parent was difficult. It was easy!

'Now, there's a good boy.' The redheaded Scotswoman smiled at her son as she took him by the hand. 'Let's go and see how the others are doing, shall we?'

Rahne led her son down the stairs to where Moira MacTaggart was standing in the foyer with Little Moira and Doug, Seth's siblings.

'Everybody ready?' Moira Senior asked.

'Somebody was a wee bit reluctant t' get ready, but I soon convinced him to cooperate.' Rahne told her foster mother. 'Is Warlock no' with ye?'

'He was conveniently indisposed.' Moira Senior explained.

'Ach. Ye'd think he doesnae want t' come shopping with us.' Rahne rolled her eyes.

While the adults were talking, Seth had taken it upon himself to start picking on his sister. The middle Sinclair child stuck his tongue out at his older sister.

'Stoppit!' Little Moira hissed at her brother. 'Mummy'll be mad.'

Seth just blew a raspberry at his sister and punched her on the arm.

'Ow!' Moira yelped. 'I'll get you for that!' The elder Sinclair child threw a punch at her brother, hitting him on the arm.

Seth clutched his arm and moaned dramatically.

'Mummy! Moira hit me!'

'Stop arguing, you two.' Rahne ordered her children. 'I want this to be a nice peaceful day out, okay? So I dinnae want any of yuir nonsense, Seth. Moira, ye should know better than t'encourage yuir brother.'

'Yes, mummy.' Little Moira nodded obediently as she held her mother's hand and walked out the door. Holding Rahne's other hand, Seth glowered at his sister. She was such a goody-two-shoes. He was going to get her back, no matter what.

* * *

**Salem Centre, later-**

After Moira had parked the car, everybody headed off to start shopping. The triplets were growing quickly, so they needed many changes of clothes. Not to mention all the times they had transformed into wolf cub form, tearing their clothes to pieces in the process. Then there was all the mud stains and the like when the children played outside in the muck, even though Rahne told them not to. Unlike most young mutants, whose powers manifested at puberty, the Sinclair triplets had their powers from birth. Nobody really knew why that was. It was theorized that the sudden offset of mutant powers was due to the triplets being half-Technarch, but they had yet to show any shapeshifting powers like their father.

'Mummy! I want an ice-cream!' Seth demanded as he tugged his mother towards a sweet store displaying a menu of frozen treats.

'I'm no' buying ye an ice-cream.' Rahne her son. 'It's far too cold.'

'Aww.' Seth sulked as he scraped the tip of his foot across the pavement.

'And don't scrape yuir shoes like that.' Rahne told him. 'Ye'll make a mess.'

Seth sighed heavily and looked about from something else to occupy himself. He noticed a stall displaying novelty egg timers. He looked up to make sure that the adults weren't looking. His mother was talking to Nana Moira and the lady keeping the stall. With the adults occupied, Seth reached up and turned the dials of all the egg timers.

'Come on, let's see if we can get ye some clothes.' Rahne said as she nodded towards a child's clothing store. 'God knows ye get through enough of them.'

'That's the trouble of havin' wee ones that can change into wolves.' Moira Senior pointed out. 'They go through clothes like ye wouldnae believe.'

'Could we no' buy clothes out of that stuff that the Fantastic Four uses for their clothes?' Rahne suggested. 'Y'know, like when the Human Torch doesnae set his clothes alight when he flames on.'

'What, unstable molecules?' Moira responded before shaking her head. 'Far too expensive. Not to mention all the patents Reed Richards has on the stuff.'

'Pity we don't have those Shi'Ar machines that could make yuir outfits.' Rahne smiled. 'They would be a godsend with the wee ones. Save a load o' money too.'

'Mummy, are you cross?' Little Moira asked. 'Cos we always get our clothes messy and stuff?'

'Of course I'm no' angry at ye, lass.' Rahne smiled as she tousled her daughter's hair. 'It's just that times're hard f'r everybody nowadays and we have t' be more careful with our money.'

'The blonde lady must be really poor.' Little Moira blinked. 'Cos she doesn't wear much at all.'

Rahne and Moira Senior just smiled at each other knowingly.

'Emma isnae poor.' Rahne explained to her daughter. 'She dresses that way because…'

The mutant werewolf looked at her foster mother for help, but Moira Senior just shrugged in response.

'I'll tell ye when yuir older.' Rahne sighed. The redheaded Scotswoman couldn't tell her daughter how she _really _felt about Emma Frost. Such feelings wouldn't be suitable for young ears.

* * *

**Later-**

With clothing purchased, Rahne and company headed for something to eat. Miraculously, she managed to fight the impulse of buying her children matching outfits. She just found it tacky when parents gave their children matching clothes. Besides, there was no way that Seth would wear anything remotely similar to his sister. Rahne didn't know how Doug, her youngest, felt about it. The poor boy was the runt of the litter as it were, and was often dominated by his elder sibling's more dominant personalities.

'Are ye alright there, Dougie?' Rahne asked her youngest. 'Enjoying yuir donut?'

'Yes thank you, mummy.' Doug smiled thankfully, his face smeared with chocolate from the particularly well-filled pastry.

'Come here, ye've made a right mess…' Rahne said as he reached to clean her son's face with a handy handkerchief. 'There, all better.'

'Mummy, I'm hungry.' Seth piped up.

'Of course yuir still hungry, ye didnae finish yuir cake.' Rahne told her son. 'Eat up and I'll make ye something when we get home.'

'Don't want it.' Seth sniffed as he pushed his barely eaten slice of cake away before pointing at the cake Little Moira was eating. 'I want that one.'

'Ye cannae have that cake.' Moira Senior stated. 'That's yuir sister's cake.'

Seth reached out to make a grab at his sister's piece of cake, but was fended off with a swat from Little Moira's spoon, and a glare from the little girl. He was lucky a swat from the spoon was the only thing he got, Little Moira was notoriously short-tempered when it came to people taking her food without asking.

'Mummy! Moira hit me!' Seth whined dramatically as he clutched his hand. 'Tell her!'

'Then ye should have tried to steal her cake, should ye?' Rahne countered. 'Yuir lucky she didnae bite ye. Ye know how yuir sister gets about her food.'

Seth rubbed his hand and grumbled to himself.

'Well, it looks like somebody's grumpy.' Moira Senior said. 'How about we all go home and I tell ye a story?'

'Yay, story!' Little Moira and Doug both clapped happily. Seth was still sulking.

_**BRRING-BRRING-BRRRING! BREE-BREE-BREE! BEE-DEEP-BEE-DEEP!**_

A cacophony of ringing and electronic beeping came from the direction of the novelty egg timer stand. Rahne and Moira Senior both stood up in an attempt to get a better look at what was going on.

'What on Earth?' Rahne blinked in confusion before turning to regard her eldest son. 'Seth, did ye have anything to do wi' that?' Seth just smiled innocently.

'What?'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Sins of the Father**

_When Rahne finds out that a Purifier cell has appeared in Scotland and Reverend Craig, her biological father, is leading it she demands to be a part of the team to take them down. Guest-starring: Uncanny X-Force!_


	5. Sins of the Father: Part 1

**Uncanny Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 5: Sins of the Father- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics._

* * *

**The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning-**

Rahne Sinclair walked through the lower corridors of the Xavier Institute. She was due to have a Danger Room session with Dani Moonstar and the rest of her friends. The redheaded Scotswoman stopped outside the War Room when her enhanced lupine hearing alerted her to people speaking within.

'I thought we already beat those losers.' The Apache powerhouse known as Warpath grumbled.

'You know the Purifiers, they're just like a really bad penny.' The former mutant villain known as Mystique responded. 'A bad penny that just happens to have a thing for killing mutants.'

'But why Scotland?' Domino asked.

'Perhaps they thought that we would be too busy with concerns in our own country.' Cable suggested.

'Who is this guy leading the Purifiers now any way?' Mystique asked. 'reverend Craig? Never heard of the guy.'

Rahne's blood ran cold at the mere mention of her biological father. Reverend Craig had always had a hatred of mutants and had even tried to burn Rahne at the stake when her mutant powers manifested. If he had thrown in his lot with the Purifiers, then it was bad news indeed.

'Shouldn't we tell Rahne?' Warpath asked. 'I mean, this guy is her father after all. She deserves to be in on this.'

'I think she already knows.' Cable responded as the doors to the War Room hissed open. The silver-haired former mutant Messiah turned to regard the eavesdropper. 'Rahne, please, come in.'

'Were ye even planning on telling me?' Rahne asked. 'Or were ye going to keep me in the dark while yuir little band went and killed my father?'

'Rahney, you're a good kid.' Warpath attempted to calm the young woman. 'You don't want to be part of this.'

'Don't treat me like a bloody child!' Rahne snapped as she pushed Warpath away. 'If Reverend Craig is leading the Purifiers, then I want to make sure that ye do the job properly.'

'I figured that they didn't want to tell you because I'm here.' Mystique chipped in. She and Rahne had prior history together. Mystique was responsible for the death of Moira MacTaggart, Rahne's guardian, and the woman she considered her mother. Obviously, Moira got better, but there was still some bad blood between the two.

'So, are ye going to let me join ye?' Rahne asked.

Cable let out a solemn sigh. 'Very well, Rahne. You can join the team.'

'Are you really sure that you want to join us?' Domino asked. 'This mission isn't going to be pretty. Hell, nothing this team does is ever pretty.'

'I want to make sure that the bastard stays dead.' Rahne growled angrily. 'Even if it means killing him myself!'

* * *

**Scotland, a few hours later-**

The team had arrived in Kinross, a small Scottish town where Cable believed Reverend Craig and his Purifier cell to have set up shop. It was up to Warpath and Mystique to run reconnaissance. The pair watched from a nearby alley as one of the Purifiers walked down the street to an old church that served as the Purifier's headquarters. Mystique reached out of the alley and pulled the man in. The mutant shapeshifter subdued the man with a swift twist of his neck, snapping it instantly.

'Come on, I've got an idea.' Mystique said as she beckoned for Warpath to follow her. She pressed her gun against her Apache companion's back and shoved him forward.

'What the hell?' Warpath hissed. Mystique just winked at him in response.

'Trust me, Jimmy.'

Mystique knocked on the door of a church, a hatch opened and somebody peered out.

'It took ye long enough, Angus.' The man on the other side of the door glowered. 'Who's that ye have with ye?'

'I found a filthy mutie snooping around.' 'Angus' responded. 'What d'ye say ye let me in and we c'n show him what happens t' mutant filth that goes snooping' where they shouldn't.'

The hatch slid shut behind them and the door opened to let 'Angus' and his prisoner inside.

'Hey, where them human women at?' Warpath quipped.

'Mutant filth!' The guard sneered, slamming Warpath in the stomach with his gun. 'Ye'd do well to keep yuir mouth shut!'

'Touch me again, and I'll kill you.' Warpath sneered.

'Oh, ye think yuir a tough man, eh?' The guard laughed in derision as he punched the Apache mutant in the stomach this time. The man pulled his hand back with a yelp of pain. 'Dammit!'

While the man fussed around with his broken hand, Mystique changed shape to her normal blue-skinned form. The guard levelled his gun at the woman.

'Mutant trickery!'

_**SHUNK!**_

Warpath stabbed the guard in the throat.

'You mutant-hating bigots should shoot first and mouth off later.' The Apache mutant said as he withdrew with his knife from the dead guard. 'Cable, we're in. Everything's all ready for you.'

'_We read you loud and clear, Jimmy._' Cable responded via telepathy. '_Hold still, and we'll be right along._'

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

In the deeper regions of the church, Reverend Craig was pacing impatiently. Mutants had stormed his headquarters. He had faith that the Purifiers would take care of the filthy intruders. After all, they were doing God's bidding. Nothing could possibly stop them from doing The Almighty's wishes.

'Reverend, the mutants are overpowering us! They are too strong!' One of Reverend Craig's minions told him. 'We must flee!'

'Coward!' Reverend Craig snapped as he backhanded his lackey across the face. 'You have no faith in our cause. You are just as bad as the mutant filth we have sworn to eradicate!'

Reverend Craig pulled out a gun from his robes and took aim at his fretful underling. The poor man fell to his knees and started to beg for his life.

'Reverend, please. I have been faithful to the cause!' Reverend Craig wasn't listening. He shot the man right between the eyes.

_**BLAM!**_

'I trust that nobody else is planning on deserting the cause.' Reverend Craig said to his remaining followers. Nobody answered. They were far too afraid of their leader to put up any attempts to stop him.

'Good.' Reverend Craig nodded. 'Arm yourselves. The mutant filth will be upon us soon enough. We will show them that nothing will halt our cause!'

_**CRUNCH!**_

An unconscious Purifier crashed through the door, soon to be followed by a large russet werewolf. The werewolf growled angrily once it noticed Reverend Craig and the Purifier that he had just executed.

'Reverend Craig…' Rahne growled. 'I never though ye would be callous enough t' kill yuir own men!'

'It has been a long time, Hellspawn.' Reverend Craig retorted. 'I suppose you have come to try and stop me.'

'Try nothing, ye monster!' Rahne snapped. 'I'm going to stop ye even if it means killing ye myself!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Sins of the Father- Part 2**

_Will Rahne do as she says and kill Reverend Craig, her own father? Tune in next time to find out… _


	6. Sins of the Father: Part 2

**Uncanny Wolfsbane**

**Chapter 6: Sins of the Father- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics._

* * *

**Purifier HQ, somewhere in Scotland-**

To say that Rahne Sinclair wasn't in the best of moods would be putting it likely. She had always known that Reverend Craig, her birth father, was a bigoted ass. The man had tried to burn Rahne at the stake after her powers had first manifested after all. Now it turned out that he was heading a new faction of the mutant-hating Purifers and had set up shop in Scotland. Cable and his X-Force team were originally going to tackle Reverend Craig and his Purifiers on their own, but once Rahne found out she insisted on going along with them.

Rahne had split up from the rest of the team and had followed the scent of her birth father to the lower levels of the church that the Purifiers were using as their headquarters. She had just witnessed Reverend Craig execute one of his own men for letting the mutant filth intrude on their inner sanctum.

"It was stupid of you to come here on your own, Hellspawn." Reverend Craig spat. "Were you so intent on death?"

"Ye can spout yuir bigoted rubbish as much as ye want, but it wilnae stop me from doing what I have t' do." Rahne snarled in response.

"You can't hop to hurt me." Reverend Craig laughed. "I am doing The Almighty's work. Nothing can possibly stop me now!"

"Then I have to try! Rahne snarled as she leapt upon the hateful religious man. However, Reverend Craig was surprisingly fast for an older man and backhanded the russet werewolf away.

"Do you see what I am saying?" Reverend Craig said. "You can't even lay your filthy mutant hands on me. God forbids it!"

"You make me sick!" Rahne snapped as she picked up a crate and tossed it at Reverend Craig. "Ye claim to be doin' God's work. Yuir nothing but a hateful old man!'

Behind the angry werewolf, the rest of the Purifiers readied their weapons and took aim. Reverend Craig spun around and yelled out at them.

"No! This is between the mutant filth!" Reverend Craig told his lackeys. "It is up to me to rid the world of the spawn of Satan!" The old man took out a knife, but Rahne was ready for him and grabbed his wrist, giving it a squeeze. The knife dropped down to the floor with a clatter and Rahne kicked it away. The russet werewolf then tossed the old man over her shoulder, sending him crashing into another crate of weapons, sending its contents spilling onto the floor. Reverend Craig grabbed one of the weapons and opened fire on Rahne. Fortunately, Rahne's lupine agility allowed her to easily avid the hail of bullets.

"You can run as much as you want, but it will not stop me from doing The Lord's bidding!" Reverend Craig yelled as he reloaded his weapon. "You are only prolonging the inevitable!"

Reverend Craig looked around in an attempt to catch sight of his quarry, but Rahne had disappeared.

"Don't try to deceive me, Hellspawn. I know you're still here!"

The sound of a growl alerted Reverend Craig that there was something above him. The old man looked up just in time to see Rahne pounce on him, sending the gun sliding away. The russet werewolf then grabbed the old man and slammed him into the wall, snarling in his face.

"Go on, do it." Reverend Craig spat, not showing the slightest hint of fear, even with a snarling werewolf in his face. "Show everyone what you really are!"

Rahne snarled in anger and tossed the old man away.

"Yuir not worth it." Rahne shook her head. "Yuir just a sad little man. I wilnae even give ye the satisfaction of killing you." The russet werewolf turned her back on Reverend Craig and started to walk away. Reverend Craig made a grab for his gun and opened fire on Rahne again. This time the bullets found their mark and hit the young Scotswoman in the back.

"Don't turn your back on me, mutant filth!" Reverend Craig yelled as he got to his feet and advanced on the fallen Scotswoman. "I should have done this a long time ago…"

Rahne closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable to come. Three shots rung out and there was the sound of a body hitting the floor. Rahne opened her eyes to see one of the Purifiers holding a smoking gun and Reverend Craig lying face first on the ground in a rapidly expanding puddle of blood. The rest of the Purifiers all advanced on their seemingly traitorous colleague, but he soon showed his true colours. The form of the rogue Purifier shifted to reveal that it had been Mystique all along. The former mutant terrorist opened fire on the gathered Purifiers before grabbing Rahne by the hand and lifting her to her feet.

"Why did you…?" Rahne was lost for words.

"He was going to kill you, kid." Mystique responded as she helped Rahne out of the room. "You've got a family now. Don't waste it looking for revenge. God knows I wasted enough of my life looking for it."

Rahne was too weak to disagree with the blue-skinned shape shifter, so she allowed herself to be helped to where Cable and the rest of X-Force would be waiting.

* * *

**The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, later-**

Rahne was propped up in one of the beds of the infirmary. Fortunately, her healing factor took care of her bullet wounds, but she still had to rest until she was strong again. A worried Warlock rushed in to make sure that his wife wasn't to badly hurt. The medical staff vacated the room to give the pair some peace.

"How could one man be so evil?" Rahne asked her husband. "Reverend Craig was supposed to be a man of God. Just think of all the good he could have done if he spent his time caring for others instead of killing them…"

"There's no need to worry about him now, honey." Warlock reassured his wife. "Reverend Craig is gone now."

Rahne yanked the crucifix that she always wore around her neck and shoved it into her husband's hands. "Throw that bloody thing in the trash. If God let's a bastard like Reverend Craig exist, then He isn't a God I want to believe in."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next time: Getting Away From It All**

_In an attempt to cheer Rahne up, Dani Moonstar lends her friend the use of her Colorado cabin for the weekend. Unfortunately, the scenery isn't as peaceful as it first seems. Guest-starring Captain America._


End file.
